User talk:MadMAX713
Welcome Will be playing a fallout tabletop game shortly! so glad to be back into the roleplaying scene. I will be revamping the energy weapons section of equipment soon, like all fallout games, energy weapons come up short when compared to combustion firearms, in both variation and ammo, so i intend to help out by adding more weapons from fallout: new vegas, like the multiplas rifle, recharger pistol and rifle, plasma caster, tri-beam laser rifle, plasma defender, plasma rifle, plasma pistol, pulse gun, laser rcw, and maybe some common versions of named weapons, like pew-pew, or the metal blaster. Also more ammo types like over charge, max charge, and bulk versions of all energy ammo, microfusion cells, energy cells, and electron charge packs. If anybody has any suggestions lemme know! MadMAX713 12:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Things I've Done Super-Mutant Class Armor( Super-Mutant Armored Kilt, Nightkin Leather, Nightkin Armored Leather, Mutant Spiked Armor, Mutant Plate Armor, Super-Mutant Tread Armor, Super-Mutant Tire Armor, Master's Army Power Armor), Super-Mutant Class Weapons/Equipment (Mutant Lever-Action Pistol, Mutant Over-Sized Spiked Knuckles, Stop Sign Bracer, OverLord Tower Shield, Car Door Shield, Jury-Rigged Scattergun, Master Blaster Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, Shopping Cart BackPack), "Banned" Food Items (Human Flesh, Ghoul Meat, Super-Mutant Remains, Centaur Meat), Fruits, Vegetables, and Herbs Section, Rocket, Rebound, Party-Time Mentats, Hydra, Steady, Slasher, Ant Nectar, Fire Ant Nectar, Ant Queen Pheremones, Healing Powder, Poisons Section (Mother Darkness, Silver Sting, Bleak Venom), Rad Suit, Advanced Rad Suit, Gambler Attire, Pre-War Apparel, Vault Utility Jumpsuit, Vault Lab Outfit, Bounty Hunter Duster, Scientist Outfit, Armored Vault Suit, Vault Security Armor, Raider/Fiends Armor, Chinese Hei Guei Stealth Armor, Assassin Suit, Great Kahn Leather Armor, NCR Trooper Armor, NCR Salvaged Power Armor, Recon Armor, Legion Armor, Legion Centurion Armor, Moonshine, Battle Brew, Wasteland Tequila, Nuka-Cola Victory and Quartz, Ice-Cold Nuka-Colas, Nuka-Cola Clear, Purified Water, Irradiated Water, Dirty Water, Rum & Nuka, Black Coffee, Atomic Cocktail, Caravan Lunch, Cave Fungus, Honey Mesquite, Barrel Cactus, Banana Yucca, Nevada Agave, Potato, Carrot, Apple, Pear, Mutfruit, Crunchy Mutfruit, Trail Mix, Potatoe Crisps, Sugar Bombs, Radroach Meat, Radioactive Gumdrops, Pip-Boy 300A, Bobby-Pins/Screwdriver, Pre-war Money, Zap Glove, Ballistic Fist, Bear Trap Fist, Spiked Knuckles, Bladed Gauntlet, Bumper Sword, Fire Axe, Proton Axe, Shovel, Shiskebab, Rebar Club, Chainsaw, Powder Charge, BottleCap Mine, Pulse Mine, C-4 Plastic Explosives, Plasma Mine, Throwing Hatchet, Throwing Spear, Nuka-Grenade, Dynamite, FatMan, Gatling Laser, Missile Launcher, Laser Rifle, Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, Multiplas Rifle, 12 Gauge Dragon's Breath, 40mm Grenades, 40mm Plasma Grenades, 40mm High Explosive Grenades, 40mm Incendiary Grenades, 40mm Pulse Grenades, Missiles, Missile, High Explosive, Missile High Velocity, MiniNukes, IvyMikes, Scattergun Silencer, Extended Mags, Bayonette, Pistol Bayonette, Carbon-Fiber Parts, Laser Sights, Long Barrel, Barbed wire/Nails, Prismatic Lens, Advanced Calibration, HS Electrode, Plasma Mag. Accelorator MadMAX713 13:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was looking at the fallout pnp, not the simple one. I noticed that when it comes to some of the armor, when it gives the resistance stat there's a number in front of it. Like instead of 50% it's 4/50%, I just don't understand what it's means or does and would appreciate it if you could help me out. Thank you for your time and consideration. -- 18:30, June 4, 2019 (UTC)